Third Eye Foundation
"I think you'll hear more from these blighters: certainly on this programme you will." https://peel.fandom.com/wiki/19_January_1996 Matt Elliott is an English guitarist and singer-songwriter, originally from Bristol, England and now based in France, who plays dark folk music. He also produced and recorded electronic music under the name The Third Eye Foundation. Elliott started recording with the band Linda's Strange Vacation, which included Kate Wright (Movietone) and Rachel Brook (Movietone/Flying Saucer Attack), around the time Wright and Brook formed Movietone, and Brook and Dave Pearce formed Flying Saucer Attack. Elliott was a part-time member of both bands. He recorded Semtex, his first album under the name The Third Eye Foundation, and released it on his own record label, Linda's Strange Vacation, with the help of the fledgling Domino Recording Company. The next three albums were released on Domino in 1997, 1998 and 2000. As Third Eye Foundation, Elliott worked with bands and artists including Amp, Hood, Yann Tiersen, Mogwai, Ulver, Tarwater, The Pastels, Navigator, Urchin, Suncoil Sect, Remote Viewer, Thurston Moore primarily as a remixer. In 2001, a compilation album of his remixes was released. All recordings were released under the Third Eye Foundation name up to and including 2001's I Poo Poo on Your Juju, later recordings were released under Elliott's own name. 2010's The Dark was again released under The Third Eye Foundation....(Read more) Links to Peel After having played Third Eye Foundation's music for some three years plus, Peel finally got Elliott into the studio (his own, where he played all the instruments) in 1999: Peel prefaced it with the comment, "I think I'm going to enjoy this, and you're going to get very bored with it." He goes on to dub Elliott as "star of the Breeze Block very recently." The session was only aired once. No tracks were voted into the Festive Fifty, and there is no evidence of plays in the new millenium. Festive Fifty Entries *None Sessions *One session. No known commercial release, but both tracks are streamed on the official website. 1. Recorded: unknown. First broadcast: 02 June 1999. No repeats. *Goddammit You Got Too Behind / Some Pitying Angel Renamed Lost on the LP Little Lost Soul. Other Shows Played ;1996 *19 January 1996: 'Next Of Kin (LP-Semtex)' (Linda's Strange Vacation) mistakenly announced as Dreams On His Fingers *26 January 1996: Dreams On His Fingers (album - Semtex) Linda's Strange Vacation *16 February 1996: ‘Rain (LP – Semtex )’ Linda’s Strange Vacation *17 February 1996 (BFBS): 'Next Of Kin (CD-Semtex)' (Linda's Strange Vacation) ;1997 *18 February 1997: Semtex Version (12") Domino *01 March 1996: 'Next Of Kin (LP-Semtex)' (Linda's Strange Vacation) *08 May 1997: The Star's Gone Out (album - Ghost) Domino *28 May 1997: The Out Sound From Way In (LP - Ghost) Domino *27 March 1997: ‘Stars Are Down (7 inch – Split With KS Collective)' Obsessive Eye *20 November 1997: Corpses (version) (EP - The Sound Of Violence) Domino ;1998 *29 September 1998: 'There's A Fight At The End Of The Tunnel (LP-You Guys Kill Me)' (Domino) CD player malfunctions during this *03 November 1998: I'm Sick And Tired Of Being Sick And Tired (LP - You Guys Kill Me) Domino *08 November 1998 (BFBS): 'I'm Sick And Tired Of Being Sick And Tired (CD-You Guys Kill Me)' (Domino) *11 November 1998: There's A Fight At The End Of The Tunnel (LP - You Guys Kill Me) Domino *16 November 1998 (BFBS): 'There's A Fight At The End Of the Tunnel (CD-You Guys Kill Me)' (Domino Recording Company Ltd.) *18 November 1998: There's A Fight At The End Of The Tunnel (LP - You Guys Kill Me) Domino *16 December 1998: No Dove No Covenant (LP - You Guys Kill Me) Domino ;1999 *01 June 1999: ‘In Bristol With A Pistol full 9mm (7 inch )’ Domino *16 December 1999: Are You Still A Cliché (With A Troubled Mind)? (12” - What Is It With You) Domino RUG102T 2000 *06 January 2000 (Radio Eins): Are You Still A Cliché (With A Troubled Mind)? (12” - What Is It With You) Domino RUG102T External Links *Wikipedia *Official site *AllMusic ;Footnotes Category:Artists Category:Featured Articles